The present invention relates to a keyboard, especially to a keyboard with multiple input/output function for both a computer and a mobile handset.
There is a trend to access the Internet by using a set-top-box equipped with a wireless keyboard; meanwhile there is also a trend to communicate with other individuals, such as family members, by using a mobile handset. Accordingly, it is desirable to design a keyboard with I/O function for both the set-top-box (or any connected computer) and the mobile handset.
It is an object of the invention to provide a keyboard integrated with I/O function for a mobile handset, wherein the keyboard is provided with a control circuit, a switch module and a communication interface to exchange data between the mobile handset and the set-top-box (or any connected computer), the module handset and the keyboard, and the set-top-box and the keyboard.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: